Football Jersey & Red Lipstick
by AlexaSinead
Summary: While Bella is taunting the school, Edward is having a bad day. Will she be able to cheer him up? What does a Jersey and Red Lipstick have to do? READ!


**Hi random people. **

**Here's a really weird but random oneshot. I got the idea when I was playing with my red lipstick and reading a FML. There is a lot of errors I know but I couldn't wait to post it. Anyway please enjoy. **

**Also if you have the time, check out my story The Revenge, if you read The plan. If you haven't take the chance to read the plan and then The Revenge. **

**Football jersey and red lipstick**

In a sunny day, on the last week of May, Bella Swan decide that she would have a little fun in school.

Thinking little, so she wouldn't get in trouble she applied super lipstick on her lips and went on with her day. She was very happy with results she got. Everytime someone glanced at her, ended up looking back. She laughed all day with the looks her fellow classmates gave her.

At lunch she decide that she needed a break from the eyes of everyone and went to her usual lunch spot in the back of the school, where she had lunch her entire high school life. Althought she was shy once, she out grown her shyness when she met her awesome friends the year before. They taugh her to raise her voice and speak up her mind. She was still shy but not as much as before.

As she opened the back door she found someone sitting in her usual spot. His brown hair moved along with the brise and his tan skin had a small glow thanks to the sun.

She knew the guy. That was Edward Cullen, a guy that she started by having a silance crush on and ended up telling him she hated him. "Edward?" She asked as she made her way to where he was.

His head was down, with a green Jersey clunch on his hand. He looked up at her and sigh. "Go away Isabella" He said. When she heard him call her by her name she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as she sat by her side.

"Nothing... just go away" He said.

"If you tell me I might help you" She whispered leaning closer to his ear. His scent was caught in her nose intaicing her to his sweet aroma.

"Why would you help me?" He asked. "You hate me"

"Well... that doesn't matter. Just tell me" She said nervously as she pulled herself back.

"Today, some guys of the football team got everyone a jersey with their names in the back, you know as a simbol that we were all together this last year and when I look at mine" He said frustrated as he showed me his Jersey. Across the back it said "Fucker"

"That's what you're upset about?" She asked which he responded with a glare. "I mean don't you have a coment to throw back at everything?" She asked which was responded by another glare.

Feeling nervous she let her head drop and sigh. "You know, the Edward I know would have said : "Haha, you spelled fucker because I'm a great fuck" or something between those lines" She said making him chuckled.

"You think I'm a great fuck?" He said with a smirk.

"There the Edward I know" She giggled as he laughed along.

"Thanks Bella" He said.

"No prob" She said. She grinded at him and proceded to get her lunch out of her bag. Silently he watched as she unpacked her sandwhich and eat it.

"What?" She asked as she took the last bite. "I was hungry"

"I see" He laughed.

Giggling she took out her super red lipstick and applied it once again. Pressed her lips together and moved them againts eachother. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Putting lipstick" She answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know... it's fun" She grinded as she moved them together again. "It feel weird and cool at the same time"

"Mind if I try?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure" She said as she searched for her super red lipstick in her pocket. Suddenly she grabbed her chin making her stop. He brought her eyes back to his and said: "I have a better idea" and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

After making out for about 5 minutes the parted away. "You were right, it feels weird and cool at the same time" He joked.

"Shut up and kissed me again" She demanded making him chuckled. He didn't need to be asked twice, their lips met again, letting a forgotten Jersey and a redlipstick on the floor.

**You think I'm high or something... maybe. **

**Lol. Just kidding. PLease REview.**


End file.
